


Tudo o que você pode fazer é ficar

by chevalieres



Category: Desaventureiros (Web Series)
Genre: Deshalloween, Found Family, Halloween, M/M, canção da morte, era pra ser fofo, mas infelizmente o autor não sabe escrever direito, o fliq é muito gado, the author regrets muitas coisas inclusive
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chevalieres/pseuds/chevalieres
Summary: Até virar um vampiro, Vic nunca gostou do Halloween.





	Tudo o que você pode fazer é ficar

**Author's Note:**

> admito que foi um DESESPERO pra escrever essa história. não escrevo fanfics há muito tempo, sou péssima com prazos e fiquei nervosissima pois sou um medroso com medo de entrar mesmo na fandom dessa série que amo tanto.  
escrevi algumas versões da prompt e, de início, essa foi a que eu menos gostei, mas a única que tinha um final pelo menos decente. depois de terminar de escrevê-la, deixei-a de lado e, dias depois, tentei deixá-la um pouco mais legível. o que você vai ler foi o resultado.  
(a lista de versões-que-eu-quase-escrevi-mas-não-escrevi-da-prompt vai desde um "cinco vezes em que..." até uma carta (?!). indecisão o nome.)  
queria ter tido tempo para desenvolver mais algumas pontas que acabaram em aberto na fanfic, mas não deu tempo, então deixarei isso com a imaginação de vocês (e uma ideia arquivada, porque nunca se sabe).  
o título é o refrão de tokyo ghetto, música que eu acho que tem bastante a ver com a história. fica como recomendação, caso alguém se interesse.
> 
> (a prompt usada foi: Vic vem de uma família de caçadores de seres sobrenaturais super famosos, mas, por um acaso do destino, ele acabou sendo transformado em vampiro (ou lobisomem) e se tornou um foragido, da @bunnila no twitter.)

Antes de tudo, preciso que você entenda que nada disso foi culpa dele. Acidentes acontecem o tempo todo e, afinal de contas, não é como se ele tivesse escolha.

Aconteceu semanas antes do Halloween. Ele  —  especificamente falando, Vitorino Voz do Vento  — estava no auge de sua juventude, aproveitando tudo o que a falsa sensação de liberdade causada pela idade poderia lhe dar. Não direi que entendo, mas sim que tento. Entrando em uma nova fase, ele desfrutava de todos esses pequenos prazeres como se não houvesse amanhã.

Foi em uma festa qualquer, ele conta. Naquela época, era raro que tivesse permissão para esse tipo de coisa  —  mesmo acreditando ser uma pessoa completamente independente, é difícil conseguir esse tipo de autonomia sendo um Voz do Vento. Caçadores de monstros, é como eles chamam. Pelo que sei, esse tipo de gente costuma ser bem tradicional e rígida: como se o fato de literalmente perseguirem seres sobrenaturais não provasse o meu ponto, são completamente rigorosas com as novas gerações, coisa que Vic sabia mais do que ninguém.

Infelizmente, não tenho os detalhes que preciso para descrever bem a cena (Vic conta que estava bêbado demais para se lembrar de qualquer coisa), mas direi o que sei. Logo depois da tal festa, Vic se sentiu estranho, mas ninguém além dele parecia ver nada de errado. Demorou quatro dias até que percebesse a mordida.

Depois disso, não demorou muito até os outros sinais aparecerem. Um cansaço e fraqueza absurdos, por mais bem-cuidado que ele estivesse sendo  — bem-cuidado para padrões puramente  humanos , vale dizer. Até um crescimento diferente nos dentes ele chegou a presenciar.

Já faz quase um ano desde que Vic virou um vampiro. Fugiu de casa logo no dia da revelação, sem um destino exato.

Shi o encontrou poucas semanas depois.

Como toda bruxa que se preze, não foi difícil notar uma presença mágica a mais por perto. Cidade pequena tem dessas coisas: ela se acostuma com a gente da equipe e os principais clientes da farmácia e fica atenta a qualquer outra coisa. E não é como se vampiros a beira da morte por falta de sangue, queimaduras solares e ensolação emitissem uma aura mágica qualquer.

A Shi sempre se preocupou demais com seus clientes, e se preocupou o dobro com o até então estranho. Quando ele chegou, todo acabado, foi uma loucura  — ela passava dias e dias fazendo poções e poções para ele e toda a estrutura da farmácia caiu por água abaixo. Fundada pela bruxa, a Farmácia Confrei funcionava como uma rede de apoio para as mais diversas criaturas sobrenaturais sob o disfarce de uma farmácia comum para os humanos. Shi trabalha criando e vendendo os mais diversos remédios e poções especiais para pessoas como nós. Precisamos pedir para o Touro e a Geburath  — que vivem aqui desde que encontraram a farmácia, precisando de um lar seguro e confortável  — e foi um desastre total; as poções eram trocadas, mal-feitas e, se algum cliente tentasse reclamar, o temperamento da Geburath pouco ajudava. Mas foram tempos divertidos.

O vi algumas vezes, nessa época. Entrava no quarto onde fora hospedado  —  um andar acima da loja, que era conectado a ela por uma pequenina escada  — de tempos em tempos e ficava observando. Me perguntava de onde ele viria, o que fazia, como se chamava e essas coisas, e por um considerável tempo tive de me contentar apenas com tais perguntas. Demorou até que me percebesse, mas não o culpo: é normal que as pessoas façam isso comigo. Aí ele passou a me contar algumas coisas.

_ Bom, não exatamente. _

Preciso que você entenda que, de certa forma, Vic ainda se sentia em perigo. Não o julgo por não confiar completamente nas pessoas que o encontraram quase morto, sob o sol, e decidiram o ajudar, produzindo remédios e poções de sangue e energia vital para o reanimar. De fato, seria irracional agir de qualquer outra maneira; entre as alternativas que ele tinha, mentir era de longe uma das melhores. Ele se apresentou como _Vitorino..._ _Huh, Vitorino Voz Ventorosa_, _um vampiro ferido em _ _— como chama mesmo...? ah, sim!_ _ combate_ e eu não tive que me esforçar para não rir.

Vampiros em combate, você consegue acreditar?! Talvez aceitasse essa história na Europa, onde os vampiros costumam ser bem mais territorialistas, ou no século XIX (nessa época, eles eram uns burocráticos chatos e agressivos, acredite em mim). "Deve estar delirando, o pobrezinho", pensei comigo.

Chamei a Shi e deixei o quarto. Ela se irrita muito facilmente com a minha companhia e não precisaria dela para o que quer que fosse fazer.

Quando encontrei-a novamente, já de noite, estava reunida com a Geburath e o Touro em um pequeno depósito no primeiro andar, visivelmente aborrecida com algo. Cheguei no meio da conversa  —  acredito que eles tenham preferido começar a discutir sem mim  — e, de início, entendi pouca coisa. Geburath estava sentada, bebendo alguma bebida estranha dela, enquanto Shi andava pelo quarto, repetindo coisas como "_por que fomos nos meter nisso?_" e "_essas coisas não deveriam acontecer com a gente_".

Ouvi Geburath começar:

—  Geburath não acha que seja necessário expulsar o vampiro da casa. Nenhum de vocês expulsou Geburath nos tempos difíceis.

—  São situações diferentes! _Pelo amor das deusas_, por que isso tem que ser assim?

—  Se você pensar bem, nem é tão diferente assim, pequena bruxa... O que precisamos agora é manter a calma.

E discutiram. Eventualmente, fui entendendo as coisas: consideravam Vic uma ameaça em potencial, e precisavam decidir entre expulsá-lo ou deixá-lo ficar conosco até que se recuperasse. Por causa de sua família, que na época mal sabia qual era.

(Ainda sobre a família, em certo ponto, Touro acrescentou:

—  O verdadeiro absurdo aqui foi a forma de retratação dos vampiros desse cara. Longe de mim querer falar no lugar de vampiros de verdade mas ainda é um absurdo ver que enxergam a nós, seres míticos, como criaturas violentas ou guerreiras; ainda mais alguém como ele, que estuda desde o princípio a nossa história e cultura. Olha pra mim, _por exemplo!_: um centauro que nunca machucou um único ser vivo! É por causa desse tipo de mentira que precisamos nos esconder e proteger.)

No fim, fui eu e Geburath que convencemos Shi de não o largar o menino em uma rua qualquer para morrer  — não acredito que ela seria capaz de algo assim mas nunca se sabe. E foi com muita má-vontade que ela foi conversar com ele, no dia seguinte.

Não fui para o quarto, mas consegui ouvir fragmentos da conversa: Shi o mandando não mentir nunca mais; uma meia dúzia de "_e o que eu tenho que fazer agora?_"; Vic pedindo para ficar com a gente por mais tempo, até conseguir resolver a questão com a família; silêncio; Shi dizendo que iria pensar no assunto; Vic falando que entendia.

E ela pensou, por dias e dias e dias. Continuei observando o hóspede, nesse meio tempo. Tinha medo de que partisse logo, porque poderia ser achado e morto pela família ou poderia nos entregar e nós poderíamos morrer. Shi provavelmente pensava na mesma coisa. Touro e a Geburath também... Pensar era tudo o que nos restava, afinal de contas.

Daí, teve um dia em que Vic passou muito mal mesmo, e achamos que ele fosse morrer de verdade. Morreria ali, uma morte patética, causada por uma má alimentação e queimaduras solares, e nosso problema iria embora. Não deveria ser ruim: eu o encontraria e, ainda por cima, não teríamos mais dilema nenhum para resolver. Mas era uma ideia estranhamente triste essa; Vitorino não poderia morrer porque _precisávamos_ resolver o seu problema e, também, nenhum de nós o queria morto _de verdade_, e foi assim que Shi percebeu que o queria vivo. E, após dias e noites de febres altas e vômitos e tremedeiras, quando ele melhorou de vez, Shi decidiu que já tinha pensado o suficiente. 

Aceitamos o garoto em casa.

Estamos com ele há quase um ano, agora. É Halloween de novo, e Vic é um belo vampiro. Com os protetores solares da Shi, nunca mais pegou ensolação ou queimaduras. De três em três dias, Touro lhe dá um pouco do sangue que nós conseguimos através das doações voluntárias. Muito raramente, ele sai pra rua, já bem tarde, e vai para festas e bares pra gente como a gente, e conhece e beija e morde outros garotos. E não deveria ser surpresa nenhuma isso, mas foi estranhamente decepcionante para mim. Pode ser um saco não ser um vivo qualquer, com sangue limpo e novo, em situações como essa. 

Ele também aprendeu que vampiros não _"entram em combate"_ ou qualquer coisa assim nos dias de hoje, pois costumam estar mais ocupados fugindo de humanos que os perseguem e perseguindo humanos que aceitassem lhes dar um pouco de sangue para viver mais uma semana. 

Nossa única folga é o Dia das Bruxas. É bom, porque não precisamos de fantasias, e todos finalmente se parecem um pouco com a gente. Vic me contou, animado, que algumas crianças-vampiro estavam batendo em nossa porte pedindo doces pelo menos três vezes no dia. E é meio engraçado ver os mesmos humanos que nos temem e caçam fingindo nos ver e imitar, mas, às vezes, precisamos relevar algumas coisas pra aproveitar bem a vida. 

Saímos na rua, também, porque é o único dia em que podemos o fazer sem medo. Cumprimentamos crianças, pegamos doces e caminhamos o máximo que conseguimos, aproveitando a brisa e o chão e as casas e as luzes e as estrelas e a lua... É difícil deixar de se emocionar com a lua e todas as outras coisas quando se é privado de vê-las da forma que somos — e, principalmente, que ele foi, e estava agora se acostumando a ser.

Novembro estava chegando.

Sentamos, os dois, em uma muretinha. 

— Olha ali, Fliq, mais dois vampiros... — ele apontou, mirando duas crianças, provavelmente irmãs, magras e branquelas, vestidas com capas vermelhas e dentes de plástico. 

— E, até agora, nenhum fantasma — respondi, meio frustrado.

— Difícil mesmo deve ser para o Touro. Já consigo até imaginar ele falando sobre isso... _A fetichização dos monstros tradicionais e o favoritismo que eles recebem do público humano_.

— Pelo menos ele não é um minotauro.

Nós dois rimos. 

E ficamos ali, quietos, aproveitando essas sensações tão raras. Fiquei esperando que ele fizesse alguma coisa — se aproximasse, talvez —, mas Vic parecia entretido demais acenando para as crianças passando enquanto sentia a brisa de verão acariciando seu rosto. 

Me pergunto se ele sente saudade de casa.

— Precisamos voltar, já é quase meia-noite.

E, enquanto ele descia da mureta para ir de volta até a Shi, o Touro e a Geburath, desejei que não sentisse. Desejei, como que para algum desses seres para os quais crianças desejam coisas, que nos tornássemos sua casa agora. 

— Vamos ficar mais um pouco — pedi, e sorri feito bobo quando ele aceitou.


End file.
